Sticky Situations
by SilverFox219
Summary: Kira is the daughter of the head C.E.O for a bounty hunting corporation in L.A and is the best in her field. One day her father decided to send her on a mission that takes her all the way to japan! Though before she knows it, secrets are revealed, things become dark, and the hunter becomes the hunted.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am so excited1 this is going to be my first ever fanfiction that I have posted to ! I really hope you guys like it and that you rate, review, and follow me for more!

Summary: Kira is the daughter of the head C.E.O for a bounty hunting corporation in L.A and is the best in her field. One day her father decided to send her on a mission that takes her all the way to japan! Though before she knows it, secrets are revealed, things become dark, and the hunter becomes the hunted.

HoneyxOC

In the dark city of L.A a girl runs through the streets after a dark figure. The figure is big enough to turn around and take her down but this girl had a reputation. She was the daughter of the head C.E.O of a bounty hunting business. This girl was the best bounty hunter in the business, capable of taking down a man four times her size. People on the streets gave her the nickname Huntress. No one ever wanted the Huntress to target you because if you were then capture is inevitable.

The man's mind raced as fast as his feet against the black pavement. He saw a ally up ahead and took a sharp turn into said ally. He desperately hoped that the ally wouldn't end abruptly. He took many random turns and tipped over anything that he thought would slow down the girl.

The man checked behind him for any sign of life, and heaved a heavy sigh of relief when there was none. Slowing his pace to a slight jog he took a right turn that he thought would lead him back to the street.

To the mans dismay, the end of the ally was blocked from the street by a 12 foot fence with barbed wire on the top. He searched the ally for any way to safely get over the fence but found nothing but a fire escape that he couldn't quite reach. Sighing, the man turned back the way he had come ready to find another way out.

As the man neared the corner to turn, the girl's dark figure stepped out into the ally way startling the man and making him fall back. He started to crawl backwards and away from the girl as she slowly fallowed him.

"Look at you," she sneered with a smirk, "crawling around on the ground like a dirty rat." She then threw her head back and let out a laugh, "that was actually a quite fitting thing to say don't you think?" The only response she got was a straggled cry as the man hit the fence.

"Please, just let me go! I swear I wont do anything bad anymore! Have mercy! I have a wife and kids at home that need me! I can't go to jail!" he cried franticly as he begged on his hands and knees.

The girl looked thoughtful as she crouched down by him, "well…" she pinched the mans face between her thumb and forefinger, "how about no." she pinched the mans face harder as she said, "we are not stupid you know. We have been tracking and doing our research on you. You left you're your girlfriend the second you found out that she was pregnant. I hate people like you." The man growled and spit in her face at the fact that she had found that out.

The girl calmly stood up and swiped away the man's spit, "alright, I guess you want to go the hard way." She looked down at him and smirked, "so, how about a game? It's called cat and mouse, it's my favorite game. The rules are that I will give you, the mouse, a 15 second head start. When the 15 seconds are up then I, the cat, will start to chase you down."

The girl stepped out of the way with her arm sweeping to the ally way they had come from, "now I suggest you start running little mouse."

Without hesitation the man scrambled to his feet and ran like there was no tomorrow. When the man rounded the corner the girl started counting down, yelling louder with each number. Inside her head she was laughing, there was no way that the people she played this game with could get away. They all knew it but no matter what they always insist on trying.

"15." The girl whispered to herself, then turned and ran towards the fire escape. The girl jumped and pulled herself up then continued to climb to the roof. She stood there listening and on the prowl. Her head snapped to in the direction a loud bang echoed and started running towards it.

_Clumsy fool, _she thought as she leaped from building to building.

After a few seconds she heard another clatter closer to her. Snickering to herself she proceeded to leap off of the roof, and land in a crouch, and on the ground.

The man yelped, "You can't be human!"

The girl smiled darkly, "I can assure you that I am human. Completely sane though…no." with that she ran up to the man, grabbed his neck, and slammed him against the wall. "Oh look, the cat caught the mouse." She said close to his ear before slowly tightening her grip around his neck. The man clawed at her hands and made guttural choking noises then finally fell limp. The girl released the man and he fell to the ground in a crimpled heap.

She stepped away, wiping her hands on her black jeans, and then pulled out a round devise from her vest.

"Well, Kira," she heard a girl say in her ear, "I saw that you are still creepy slash scary on your missions like always." Kira clicked on the round devise, and a virtual image of her friend appeared above it.

"You know it Ziera. Anyways, since you were watching me again, you should know I need a pick up crew out here."

"They are already on the way to pick you and him up, and I just like to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." Ziera said.

"Tell them that they aren't going to be picking me up and that its only him they need to get. I have things I need to see too." Kira said as she kneeled down, setting the devise on the ground before grabbing hand cuffs out of her bag and cuffing the man to a pipe that was nearby.

Ziera watched her friend cuff the man then sighed, "You know you can't keep searching forever." She said sympathetically.

Stiffening at her friends remark Kira replied back with a soft "I know."

"Well if you know then why are you still looking? Nothing is going to change what happened so just come back with the pick-up crew."

Kira stood, picking up the device as she did so. "I know I can't search forever. And I won't. But tonight I'm searching so tell the crew ok?"

"Kira-" Ziera started but cut herself off knowing that her friend wouldn't ever change her mind, "Yeah ok I'll tell them."

"Thanks Ziera." Kira said before turning of the device and running into the dark streets of L.A once again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Guess what! It's the second chapter! Yaaay! Well I hope you guys like it by the way I have a forum up so that your guys can come role-play with the host club and Kira. Who knows maybe I can get my friends on and you can rp with their characters from the story like Ziera! She is so fun to talk too. anyways on to the story! ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Kira bounded up the steps to her father's corporation in a hurry, her ice blond, curly hair bouncing around her as she went. She was beyond late for a meeting with the head C.E.O. The meeting was supposed to take place at noon. It was now one o'clock. _Oh god. Father is going to kill me for sure. _Kira thought as she reached the front door to the building and wrenched it open. She walked by the front desk, quickly showing the woman seated there her badge, and proceeded to the elevator. Jabbing the button she waited impatiently for the lift to ascend to the ground floor. Kira bit her bottom lip as she thought about her father could possibly want to talk to her about. Maybe he wanted to talk about last night, after all she did just leave the guy she had caught and ran off without telling anyone but Ziera. Maybe it's another mission?

A sudden ding from the lift snapped Kira out of her wondering thoughts, bringing her back to earth. The elevator doors slid open and she slipped in, quickly pressing her floor and the close door button so that she wouldn't have to deal with anyone. Kira shifted as she waited for the lift to end its long journey to the top floor. She had always wondered why her father had always insisted on his office being the top floor. _oh well, _Kira thought, _he was the boss so he can do anything he wants to. _Looking into one of the metal panels on the back wall of the lift, Kira looked herself over making sure everything was presentable for her father. She was wearing a white, button up shirt that was tucked into a black pencil skirt that rested a bit above her knee. She had topped off her outfit with a silver watch and black pumps. Kira had left her long hair, which reached to just above her butt, stay loose instead of put it into a bun.

Kira felt the lift start to slow so she straightened her collar and turned to face the door. As the door opened she saw that her father was at his secretary's desk talking to her about something. "Hey daddy." Kira said happily and bounded out of the lift and giving her father a hug as she smiled innocently hoping that he wouldn't notice how late she was.

"You're late Kira." Kira grimaced as her dad spoke.

"I'm sorry daddy but I slept through my alarm." She said releasing her dad from the hug and walking into his office with him.

"You know that isn't a good enough reason for being late to a meeting." He said as he sat behind his desk. "Now take a seat and let us talk about your next mission."

Kira gave a curt nod and sat down crossing her legs, her attention fully on her father.

"I was hoping to tell you this last night, but since you decided to go clubbing after your mission, unfortunately I couldn't." Kira nodded for her father to continue as she silently wondered why Ziera decided that a good cover was that she had gone clubbing. "The C.I.A contacted us last night with a big case. They have been tracking down a man by the name of Titanis."

Kira snickered, "Who came up with the name Titanis?"

"Kira this is no laughing matter," her father snapped, "He has been killing off high ranking people lately and no one even knows what he looks like. The C.I.A has been able to track his headquarters to Japan. You will be heading their first thing tomorrow to track him down and take care of him."

"So I need to kill him?" Kira wondered out loud.

"That is correct. Now you should get down and talk to Ziera, she was looking for you." Kira and her father both stood and walked to the door. He put his hand on Kira's shoulder as she was about to leave, "Be careful pumpkin." He said with worry in his voice. Kira's father could act all bossy and tough but when it came down to it Kira was his world and he always hated putting her in harm's way but she insisted on doing it so he let her.

Kira smiled at her father, giving him a quick kiss and hug. "It will all be fine. I swear." She then stepped into the lift and waved to her father as the doors closed.

"Ziera?" Kira called to her friend as she walked into the basements lab and research facility. This place was basically run by Ziera Black and Shay Connor, Kira's best childhood friends. Ziera ran the lab part of the facility and Shay ran the research part of the facility. Ziera is the head of the lab facility because she has always been the smartest kid in school. She graduated from college at age 16 and has been working for Trace Corporation ever since. Kira walked through the halls, looking into each of the rooms as she searched for one of them. As she rounded the corner she saw one of the security cams turn to look at her, then heard static over the intercom before hearing Ziera's voice. "There you are Kira! I have things to show you and little time to do it so hurry your butt over to lab 16."

Kira made her way over to lab 16 to find her friend. Walking into the lab she saw Ziera at a lab table looking over some things, she knocked on one of the tables to signal that she was there. Ziera turned to her friend; she was wearing her regular lab coat, T-shirt, and jeans. Her medium length, brunet hair was tucked back into a pony tail and she had an excited smile on her face, her hazel eyes sparkling as well. "Ok so I heard about your new assignment and decided to make some new gadgets for you to use." She turned, grabbed something of the table, and then faced her friend again. "This is a clocking device. It will allow you to turn invisible when you are wearing the outfit that goes with it." Ziera continued to tell her friend about the new technology consisting of: A new hologram computer, an improved tracking device, shock absorbing shoes, and a few different lip sticks that caused different effects on the people who came in contact with it. Kira had always been fascinated with how her friend could make all these inventions so fast and efficiently.

When Ziera was done showing off her inventions she packed them away and turned to Kira, "So…did you find anything last night?" Ziera said hesitantly as she leaned against the lab table.

Kira smirked, "Lets just say that it's a really good turn of events that I'm getting sent to Japan for a mission." She then crossed her arms as she remembered something "By the way, why did you think it was a good idea to tell me dad that I went clubbing!"

The burnet held her hands up in defense, "Hey! You're the one who decided to go off and do your own thing last night so don't blame me! You know I'm not good at coming up with things on the spot!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just next time say something along the lines of 'She was studying' or something."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Ziera grumbled as she walked over to her wall of computers.

"How much work do you have left?"

"Well," Ziera said as she sat down and began typing on her computers, "I just need to finalize the things for your mission. You know, contacts, planes, school, where you are staying."

"Ah," Kira hadn't thought about that at all yet, "so tell me about it."

"You will be going to Japan alone-"Kira cut her off.

"Wait, you mean I will be tracking a dangerous criminal alone, in a foreign country!?" she shrieked.

"Calm your jets!" Ziera snapped as she rubbed her ear, "You didn't let me finish. You're going in alone for a week while I finish up some things that I need to do here."

The blond scratched her head sheepishly and looked at the ground, "oh, so where am I staying and going to school?"

"You will be going to Ouran Academy, the highest ranked high school in that area of Japan. While in Japan we will be staying in a mansion that your dad just bought over there. It has been fully furnished to how you like it and so on and so forth." Ziera said, never taking her eyes off of the computer screens even as Kira squealed happily from the idea of having a mansion all to herself in Japan.

"How long will it take you to finalize this?"

Ziera shrugged, "Not too long so why don't you go back to the condo and start packing. I'll meet you there when I'm done chicka."

"Ok!" Kira gave her friend a quick hug and dashed out of the lab.

Kira swiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had been running around the condo that she shared with Ziera and Shay packing for an hour. Her room was a mess and there were bags full of things all over the place. _Better to be prepared,_ she thought as she checked if there was anything else she wanted to bring with her.

Sighing, Kira pushed things off her bed and collapsed onto it. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the mission ahead of her before rolling over and looking at the picture of her mother that she kept on her bedside table. Slowly she reached over and ran her finger along the frame. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she jumped off the bed and made her way to the kitchen.

Kira walked out of her room and nearly tripped over a dog laying in the middle of the hallway. "Sammy! How many times have I told you not to lay in the middle of the hall?" she questioned the white, puff ball Samoyed. The dog sat up and yipped at her happily seeming to not be fazed by causing her master to almost trip. Kira just laughed and leaned down to pat the dog on the head. "Wanna help me go make dinner?" Sammy barked and ran off towards the kitchen.

After putting a pizza in the oven Kira headed into the living room and sat on the couch, "Come on Sammy." The dog jumped up onto the couch with her and laid its head down on her lap.

"Kira!" Ziera called out as she opened the front door, "I'm home! Shay is too!"

"Cool! I just put a pizza in the oven for dinner!" She called back.

As soon as the Shay and Ziera walked into the living room two other dogs came bounding out of another room. The first was a Labrador retriever and the second was a Dalmatian. After the girls greeted the dogs they put their things down and hung out until the pizza was ready.

After the pizza was eaten, and two movies had been watched the three girls headed to bed.

"Night guys!" Kira called before closing her door and collapsing on her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Well! There you go! I said I would get it posted by the end of the week! I hope you enjoy! Rate, review, and follow! Also I have a forum for rp! You can go on and rp with the host club as well as Kira! Who knows maybe ever Ziera and Shay! But anyways bye guys! It's off to bed with me! See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! Well here is chapter three! I really hope that you like it!

Chapter 3

Kira woke up early and went into the kitchen to eat something before heading off to her private jet. She ate some cereal, fed Sammy, and then went to take a shower. When she was done she dressed herself in a red plaid skirt, a white shirt, and a black, zip up vest with studs on the shoulder. She topped off her look with her black combat boots, and two black belts that hung across her hips loosely. Her make up consisted of cover up, black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. After she finished getting ready she put her things in the limo, called Sammy into the limo and headed to the airport.

Once at the airport Kira boarded her jet and took off for Japan. Inside the jet Kira had video games, chairs, couches, and much more. As soon as Kira was allowed to move around she went to the video games and picked out one to play, then sat on the couch with Sammy. The flight was quite long and Kira spent it reading, playing games, or sleeping.

Finally the plane landed in Japan and Kira was loaded into yet another limo to take her to where she would be staying. Kira was looking out the window with boredom when the Limo pulled to a stop at a red light. She was looking at the little strip mall when she saw a cute little puppy jumping on the glass from inside a little pet store. Kira had a weakness for dogs and couldn't stop looking at the little tan and white colored puppy. In a split decision she turned to the limo driver and asked him something, "Sir, can you take me to that pet store over there?" She pointed to where the little strip mall was.

"Yes ma'am." He said before turning into the parking lot of the strip mall.

As soon as the limo stopped Kira jumped out and headed into the pet shop. The door dinged as she walked in and she heard someone call out, "Welcome, ma'am, can I help you?" Kira turned to see an old Asian woman walking towards her.

"Yes. Can you show me the puppies?" Kira asked politely and in fluent Japanese.

"Of course, follow me please."

Kira watched as the woman let the puppies into a little play area so that she could see them all. The one Kira had seen in the window was among them as well as a smoky grey, dark brown, black, and a red and white puppy. She headed into the play area with the puppies and they immediately took a liking to her. _Well it wouldn't hurt to have a few more dogs, _Kira thought as she played with the small puff balls. After a few more minutes Kira looked up at the woman, "I'll take all of them." She said with a very bright smile.

The limo driver tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Kira to come back out of the pet shop. He turned to look at the store when he heard the ding of the door opening. What he saw was Kira coming out of the shop with five excited puppies on leashes. He quickly jumped out of the car and held the door open for Kira. "Ma'am?" he said, "Are you sure it's ok for you to do this?"

Kira beamed at him, "Of course it is!" She said happily as she loaded the puppies into the limo with her.

When they had started back on the path to the mansion Kira looked at the puppies and tapped her chin, "Now what should I name you all?" She snapped her fingers as she figured it out. "I know!" She pointed at the grey puppy, "You'll be Shadow," She pointed at the black dog, "Midnight," She moved to the red and white one, "Lex," She continued to the tan and white dog, "Ace," And finally she pointed at the brown on, "And you will be Coco." She smiled to herself and nodded her head in approval.

Kira looked out the front window and saw that they had reached the mansion, gasping at its beauty. The mansion was made of cream stone with white stone ascents. It had a central part then big east and west wings. The entrance had pillars lined up supporting the balcony's on the third floor and huge arched windows. The drive way had a roundabout with a grand fountain in the middle of it. Roses and vines grew up the building in every color imaginable. It was Kira's dream home.

Jumping out of the car she ran to the door and threw it open and walked into the entrance hall which had a grand stair case going up on either side and meeting in the middle at the second floor. It had floors made of white marble, black rot- iron framing the stair case, and white walls. Kira tilted her head back and saw a crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling. She then ran to the other rooms, they were all elegant yet modern and she loved it to death.

Kira ended her adventuring when she found her room. It had three black walls and one red one which managed to brighten up the room a bit. A four poster bed was up against the black wall across from the red one (red is on the right wall), and it had red blankets on it with black and red pillows. There was a couch, a desk, chairs, book cases, and a TV. Kira walked over and opened one of the doors finding a huge walk in closet, then opened the other to find a magnificent bathroom.

Kira heard a knock on her door as the limo driver came in and set her bags down. "Thank you. You may leave now." She said and watched him nod and walk out. She called out to the dogs and they all scampered into her room, jumping on the bed and laying down. "Good boys and girls." She continued to unpack her things and decorate her room with posters of anime, bands, famous people, as well as her own art work that she had made.

When she had finished it was late and she was very tired so she went to the kitchen and made dinner then headed off to bed. She wanted to be fully rested for her first day of school at Ouran Academy tomorrow. After showering and putting on her p.j's she climbed into bed with the dogs and drifted off to sleep.

A/N hey guys! Sorry that this one wasn't that wrong long and interesting but it's a set up chapter and all that plus I wanted to upload at least something for you this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the host club or at least tamaki comes in in the next chapter. See you then!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! You would not believe the week I've had at school. Ugh. Sooooo much homework that I've barely been able to have any time for myself. BUT! I managed to write a chapter and here it is! ENJOY!

Chapter four

Kira was woken by a knock at her bedroom door that was so soft that she had to wait a second to see if it was her imagination. When the knock came again it was followed by a woman's voice saying, "Ma'am, wake up please, I have the uniforms that you wanted."

Kira groaned and flipped the covers off of herself as she rolled out of bed, the dogs jumping out of the way as she did so. Walking towards the door she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up and focause.

"Ma'am?" Kira heard again.

"What? I'm up already." Kira snapped as she opened the door and glared at the person on the other side, an evil aura surrounding her. The woman standing there was a maid with a Black and red maids outfit that reached to the floor. Her blond hair was pulled back into a bun and she had glasses as well.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's time for school and you need your uniform." She said as she held out two clothing bags. Kira snatched them from her and closed the door without saying anything. She wasn't the best when it came to waking up in the mornings. Setting the bags on her bed she unzipped the first one. What she saw horrified her. It was a bright yellow dress with puffy sleeves and a white collar. It was truly gag worthy. Quickly Kira zipped up the bag and unzipped the other one. _Much better ,I approve, _Kira thought as she looked at the boys uniform that consisted of a white shirt, blue blazer, black pants, a tie, and black shoes.

Kira picked up the girls uniform and threw it to the back of her closet before going and taking a shower. When kira got out of the shower she dressed and headed out to the kitchen for breakfast. As Kira rounded the corner that lead to the kitchen she bumped into someone and almost spilled the tray that they were carrying. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." Kira said as she checked to make sure that the maid was ok.

"It's no problem miss, nothing was spilled." She said as she walked over to the table and started unloading the tray of food.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get your name when you woke me up."

The maid turned around and held the tray to her chest as she said, "I am the maid that your father hired, my name is Amanda. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Trace." Amanda bowed slightly.

"oh you don't have to be so formal with me, Amanda, just call me Kira." She said as she sat down at the table.

"Well, Kira, your bag is by the front door, your mustang has been shipped over from L.A and is waiting for you in the drive way." With that Amanda turned and headed out of the room to feed the dogs while Kira dug into her breakfast of pancakes.

When Kira was done with breakfast she headed out to her car, grabbing her bag on the way. Kira's mustang was indeed waiting for her in the drive way and when she saw it she ran over and kissed it. She loved her car like it was her child. Climbing into the black and red mustang, Kira threw her bag into the passenger's seat and ran her hand over the steering wheel, feeling the cool leather under her fingers. After a moment Kira turned on her music and turned on the car, speeding down the winding driveway.

Kira pulled into Ouran academy and parked near the door before grabbing her bag and climbing out of the car. She stared at the school in aw, she didn't think that ouran would be that big…or pink. _Oookaaay, _Kira thought, _my new school is pink. Wonderful._

Kira walked into the school, finding the office with ease. She headed up to the desk and cleared her throat, "hello, I'm Kira Trace, the new student."

The red haired lady looked up from her typing and the tapped a key on her key board. "Her is your schedule. When you get to your first class someone will be there to show you around the school. After that you may go back home." She said as she handed Kira a piece of paper.

"Thank you." She said before leaving the office and finding her classroom.

Kira stepped into the classroom and looked around for the teacher. When she saw him in the back of the room she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He started and turned around with his hand over his chest, "Oh my you gave me a scare." He said.

Kira bowed slightly, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm the new student Kira Trace."

The teacher was quite nerdy with big glasses and messed up black hair. "Oh yes!" he said, "Tamaki!" he called out to the entire room then turned back to kira, "I have arranged for our top student to show you around school today." He said excitedly.

Kira looked around the room and saw a tall blond guy with dazzling blue eyes walking towards them. When he saw Kira a pulled a rose from seemingly thin air and bowed as he handed the rose to her, "I haven't seen this beautiful flower at ouran before."

Kira looked Tamaki up and down then brushed him off by turning back to the teacher, "This guy is the top student?" She questioned.

The teacher shook his head happily, "OH yes he is wonderful!"

Kira sighed, she didn't really like when guys tried to swoon her like that. She turned to Tamaki, who was growing mushrooms in a emo corner, and said, "Well let's get going then."

Tamaki brightened up and pointed towards the door as he said "on wards!"

The rest of the day was spent with Tamaki dragging Kira around the entire school while rambling on and on about nothing. Kira kept her ear buds in the whole time, only taking them out when they reached a important part of the tour which wasn't often. Kira looked around and saw that they had gone down a hallway with very few people in it, "Um Tamaki? Where are we going? This seems like a dead end."

Tamaki headed to a door and rested his hand on the handles. Kira read the sign above the door, _Music room 3, _it read. "I have saved the best place for last, dear flower, ouran academies very own host club!" He threw open the door and entered.

Kira shielded her eyes from the brightness of the room. Once her eyes adjusted she looked into the room. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the six hottest guys ever, including Tamaki, standing in the center of the room.

"Welcome to the host club!" they said together.

Kira raised her hand shyly and waved stupidly, "Hi."

And with that the last piece of Kira's new life in Japan was revealed.

A/N I really hope the you guys liked this! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review! I'm also taking one shot requests so if you want to talk about having me write you a one shot then message me. And who knows! It could become a real story! Well, see you next time!


End file.
